Rhyw Sgwrs
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Teddy and Billy get caught. Sequel to Cyn Adeg Rhyw.


Rhyw Sgwrs

* * *

Billy and Teddy froze; turning got one another in horror, then dove off the couch grabbing at every piece of clothing they could reach.

Billy could hear his parents walking towards the living room, his mother's heels clicking against the floor and hastily tugged on his pants fumbling with the buttons and watching Teddy tug on his shirt out of the corner of his eye.

Teddy had just finished doing up the last button when they walked in.

"Do you know what's wrong with the lights dear?" Rebecca Kaplan asked, glancing around.

"Uh, I think there was some sort of…power surge?" Billy shrugged sheepishly, fidgeting under his father's gaze. To the side Teddy laughed and covered it up with a cough.

"Oh dear, I wonder how long they'll be out."

"Teddy and I can take care of it mom."

"Alright well then, we'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll call you before we leave the B & B," his father said, picking up the bag they'd forgotten.

"Alright bye!" Billy smiled and waved, refusing to move and come around the couch.

His parents smiled, nodded, and headed to the door.

The smile was a kinda creepy, we-know-what-you-were-doing smile, but they hadn't said anything so Billy figured they were safe.

Billy listened to the door open and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, sharing a relieved look with Teddy.

"Billy dear, your wearing Teddy's pants and we'll be having the talk tomorrow, have Teddy stay for diner!" Rebecca Kaplan called from the front door.

The door closed, Billy whimpered, and Teddy caught him before he hit the coffee table.

"Oh god, we're doomed!" He bemoaned, Teddy smiled in amusement and tossed him bodily on the couch following him down and curling up next to him.

"It'll be fine; the fact that they didn't kill us on the spot proves it."

"Says you," Billy groaned and twisted around to shove his face in Teddy's neck, "You don't have to live with them."

Teddy's rich laugh reverberated through him and Billy closed his eyes, relaxing into his boyfriend, wait, lover's body. Yeah, that sounded nice. Lover_. Lover._

He glanced up and caught Teddy giving him a strange look. "What?"

"You have a huge grin on you're face, like that cat who go the cream. What were you thinking about?"

Billy blushed. "Er, nothing."

Which was the exact wrong thing to say given Teddy's levels of curiosity and determination.

"Tell me." Teddy demanded.

"No," Billy answered, standing up and heading towards the bathroom, wincing as the cum on his thighs dried and made walking uncomfortable.

Teddy frowned and followed him. "C'mon Billy," he whined, "Tell me!"

Billy glared at him over his shoulder as he ducked inside the bathroom. "No." He grinned right before he closed the door. "Lover."

Teddy eyed the closed door. "Lover? That's the big secret?" He eyed the door for another moment before glancing around and then slipping inside with a grin.

"Hey!" Billy squawked when Teddy slid into the bathroom behind him. "What are you doing?" He ducked behind the shower curtain.

Teddy suddenly looked unsure. "Well, I thought…since…you know…you…other…lovers…"

Oh.

_OH._

"Oh. Uh, okay…cool, its fine, um, come on in," Billy twisted the shower curtain nervously in his hands as Teddy made slow work of his cloths, seeming more clumsy then usual.

When he finally got all his cloths off, Teddy stepped into the shower cautiously and the two young lovers stood face too face, neither sure what exactly came next.

Billy blinked away the water in his eyes and stared at Teddy; watching rivulets of water run down the other boy's body and suddenly felt self-conscious. It was hard not to when you compared the two of them, Teddy fit and strong and Billy scrawny and weak, well compared to Teddy any way.

"Wow, your pretty."

Billy blushed and then paused. "Pretty?" He repeated.

"Er, handsome," Teddy blushed and then suddenly they both burst out laughing. "Sorry." Teddy apologized between laughs.

"It's okay, you pretty 'pretty' yourself," Billy winked.

"God that was horrible Billy," Teddy grinned.

They stood there smiling at one another for several minutes.

"Can I kiss you?" Teddy asked suddenly.

"Yes," Billy responded immediately and leaned forward to meet Teddy halfway.

The kiss was warm and wet, but both might have had something to do with the water cascading over them.

Billy wrapped his arm around Teddy's neck, holding on tightly, Teddy's arms slid around his waist. The two molded together, skin slippery with water.

* * *

Rebecca Kaplan ushered her two younger sons into their beds, even though it was the middle of the afternoon they were exhausted from their trip and she was looking forward to a couple hours of quiet. Her husband was placing their suitcases in their bedroom and she headed for the living room to find Billy and Teddy. She found them and grabbed her camera on impulse.

The two boys were cuddled up on the couch together, Teddy in the middle of the couch surrounded by pillows, some from Billy's bedroom, the rest from the living room, Billy was laying half on Teddy half on the couch, back to chest and they were both wrapped in Billy's comforter.

They looked adorable.

She used up the rest of the film and slipped back out.

* * *

When Billy and Teddy got up an hour later, they decided to get some food, heading to the kitchen holding hands, they had no idea what was waiting for them.

"Mom, Dad, welcome back!"

"Hey boys, have fun?" Rebecca Kaplan as gleefully.

Billy blanched. "Er, yes…You?"

"Yes," Rebecca Kaplan grinned, with that knowing glow.

"Gah! Mom!" Billy looked scandalized.

"What, you're old enough now to know about your father and me."

"No I'm not! I'll never be! EWWW!"

"Darling, you can't find something gross and still do it."

"AHH!" Billy covered his ears, face sheet white, behind him Teddy was resolutely staring at the floor, or Billy's butt, they were in the same direction so she couldn't be sure.

"Why don't you boys sit down, I'm making lunch."

Billy dragged his feet over to the table and slouched in his chair. Teddy sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Here you go," Billy's dad placed two plates of sandwiches and chips in front of them and sat down; Billy's mom gave them both glasses of water before sitting down herself and starting on her own meal.

"So…did you boys have fun last night?" Rebecca asked.

Teddy blushed around his glass and Billy choked on his sandwich. Teddy slapped him on the back.

"Billy, dear are you alright?" Rebecca asked.

"Fine!" Billy croaked.

"Good. Now, first things first, protection. Am I right in assuming you boys got a bit caught up in the moment last night and didn't use any?"

Billy's jaw dropped, Teddy coughed eyes wide.

"Well, I'm sure your both okay since neither of you have any diseases or such but just remember if you're ever sleeping with someone else use protection!"

"Someone else?" Billy repeated.

"Oh god." Teddy groaned quietly.

"But I don't want to sleep with anyone else!" Billy squawked.

"I know, but things change, you might decide to experiment." His father pointed out.

"EXPERIMENT!" Both boys repeated.

"Yes, now, I saw some books at the library that you should look at-"

"You looked this up at the library!" Billy gaped.

"Yes."

"The public library?"

"Is there another library I should have gone to?"

"I'm never going to be able to set foot in the library again." Billy groaned.

"Nonsense, the librarian understood just fine!"

"You talked to the librarian!"

"I had to ask someone for help."

Billy dropped his forehead on the table with a thunk, narrowly missing his plate.

Teddy's eyebrow twitched and briefly wondered if Kl'rt would be willing to take his place for this.

"Now, since the two of you don't have to worry about pregnancy-"

"Pregnancy?" Billy looked slightly green and Teddy eyed the Kaplan's like they were form another planet.

"Oh and foreplay, foreplay is very important-"

"Foreplay?" Teddy echoed.

"Um, Teddy and I have to go do, stuff, uh yeah stuff, Young Avenger stuff. Teddy come on!" Billy grabbed his boyfriends arm and dragged him away. Teddy nearly hip checked the table as they both sprinted to the door.

Rebecca and her husband sat in silence and listened to the footsteps echoing loudly through the door and then to the sound of a bedroom door slamming. She shared a grin with her husband before they both broke out in laughter.

Billy buried his head in his pillow and whimpered. Teddy sat at his desk and shivered slightly.

"Well, that was…creepy."

Billy's "I told you!" was muffled by the pillow.

After a moment he rolled over and looked at Teddy, the other boy was staring at him with an intensity Billy had never seen before.

"Teddy, what's wrong?"

Teddy stood up and stalked toward the bed.

"Teddy?" Billy was pretty sure his voice cracked and that it might have had something to do with Teddy looking like a lion stalking its prey as he neared the bed. Billy back up the bed until his back hit the headboard. "Ted-hey! Whoa!" Billy squawked when Teddy grabbed him ankle and pulled him back down until his body was completely flat.

Before Billy could say anything Teddy was on top of him, mouth pressed harshly to Billy's, hands pinning his arms by his head. His tongue swept into Billy's mouth with ease when Billy opened it to say something, but it turned into half moan half whimper and Billy's hands clenched around Teddy's. His legs fell open and Teddy laid between them, pressing their cocks together.

Billy whimpered and sighed into Teddy's mouth relaxing into the impromptu make out session.

It was nice.

"Thank you for remembering to keep your door open Billy."

"Mphf, Mom!"

"Sorry. But don't worry, we're all going to bed."

"Mom!"

"Goodnight."

Billy blushed and shifted but Teddy didn't move and effectively pinned him down. "Oh, you can not still be turned on."

"I'm a teenage boy."

"You're a mutant kree-skrull hybrid!"

"Exactly."

"That's not an excuse Tedd-oohhhhh."

* * *

….finite….


End file.
